Order of Alastor
The Order of Alastor was a cult of Dark Assassins that was charged by the heavens to seek out the most corrupt men and women out there, and to kill them to purge the world of their influence. They are idenfitied by a mystical symbol known as the Sigil of Alastor. History The Order of Alastor's beginnings traced back to ancient Greece, where Alastor, the demon who avenged the sins of mankind, fell in love with a Spartan woman and had a child with her. When the child began showing signs of having inherited his father's powers, Alastor revealed himself to his son to teach him how to use them. By the time that Alastor's son grew to manhood, he was a soldier in the Spartan army and even reaching the rank of captain. After several years of distinguished service, and even earning the respect of King Leonidas, he was contacted by Zeus, the King of the Olympian Gods and the God of Thunder, due to Alastor being a byname for Zeus. Alastor's son was charged by Zeus to start an shadow organization of warriors dedicated to the task of purging the world of the most corrupt men and women that it had to offer. This lead to the founding of the Order of Alastor, which worked from the shadows in its god-given purpose. With Alastor's son as its Grandmaster, along with a number of secretly-recruited warriors from all over, the blood of the wicked would be spilled for many generations to come. For centuries untold, the Order of Alastor had brutally killed many corrupt souls, even as they adapted new weapons and tactics over the years. However, like all good things, it had to come to an end. A power-hungry Dark Assassin named Trachis, who was the advisor to his Grandmaster at the time, Sindestroyer,, killed him and usurped his position for himself in a coup d'etat, while banishing the previous Grandmaster's son, Vicebuster. During his time in power within the Order of Alastor, Trachis had Sindestroyer's followers either killed off or put under torturous mind control to serve alongside those loyal to Trachis and his own corrupt ideals. Years later, the previous Grandmaster's son returned, seeing the decaying state that the Order of Alastor was in. Having no choice but to destroy it to prevent it from being tarnished further by Trachis' corrupt abuses of power, he took up a composite-material bayonet and a standard Mossberg 590 shotgun and started a massacre. Those that were loyal to Sindestroyer were given merciful deaths, while those loyal to Trachis were killed just as brutally as they would kill a corrupt person. Trachis was then confronted in the Grandmaster Chamber of the Order's temple headquarters. Vicebuster summoned the power of Alastor and used it to defeat Trachis, all while landing the killing shot with a charged particle blast from his father's Mega Beam Rifle. Vicebuster gave his father's loyalists a burial, while feeding the remains of Trachis and his followers to Cerberus, the guard dog of Hades, who he had summoned for this. Vicebuster then took everything that was in the headquarters of the Order, before setting a number of explosive charges throughout. When he got far enough from the base, he detonated the charges, leveling it to the ground. Now as the only remaining Dark Assassin of the Order of Alastor in the world, Vicebuster set off to carry the legacy of the Order and of his father, to do what they had always been tasked to do; Kill the most corrupt men and women there are. Members Founder *Alastor's son More to be added Category:Organizations